


The Opposition of Stars

by Decepticonsensual



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mating Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Starscream has a terrible, wonderful idea, and Skyfire has a hard time saying no to his mate.  Set during their Science Academy days.  Explicit sticky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opposition of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TFPaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPaddict/gifts).



If you asked him, Skyfire would say it’s like flying; like falling; like the moment when the polluted liquid in the vial suddenly clears as the formula comes out right.  And, just a little bit, like the day he accidentally made the lab explode.

In reality, this isn’t true; it’s like none of these things.  But Skyfire simply has no frame of reference for Starscream.

On this particular night, when Skyfire reaches him, Starscream is standing at the very rim of the platform that tops the school’s observatory, with its massive array of telescopes and scanners.  The tips of his pedes are curled around the edge.  Skyfire invents sharply – not because he’s worried that Starscream will fall, because that’s a grounder fear, alien to fliers.  But there is something arresting about the image.  Starscream is a dark shape, outlined by the stark light of a double moonrise, and poised to take off at any second.  A beautiful, otherworldly thing that might turn into mist in his grasp if he reaches for it.

And then Starscream turns his head, gazing back over the curve of his wing, those red optics burning out of the darkness, and he’s suddenly real again.  Skyfire cycles his ventilations slowly.

 “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming,” Starscream drawls.  Skyfire smiles ruefully, and crosses to stand next to him.

“Got cornered by Flamewind about the corrosion prevention experiment.  She says our last two reports were incomplete.”

“Just because I don’t waste time spelling out every tiny step for mecha who aren’t intelligent enough to follow along,” huffs Starscream.  “What did you tell her?”

“That I’d do them from now on.”

“Why do you  _do_ that?”

“What?”

“Bend to them.”

Skyfire studies his profile sidelong – the moonlight slicing his cheeks and nose into sharp relief, the red optics dimmed, simmering.  Waiting.  “They’re our  _professors._ You can’t fight the entire world, Starscream.”

Starscream grins then, sudden and fierce.

And then he pushes Skyfire off the roof.

Skyfire flails for a moment, before he slides into transformation on instinct, executing a heavy swoop up and leveling out just in time to see Starscream dive after him in root mode.  For a spark-stopping instant, he’s in perfect freefall, arms wide; then he arcs up towards Skyfire, minute flicks of his heel thrusters adjusting his course until he comes to rest on top of the shuttle in a strange parody of planes docking to refuel.

“Star, what the  _frag_  –”

Starscream chuckles against his plating.  “Such naughty words from the professors’ pet.  Come on, transform for me.  I want to try something.”

“What are you…”  The light dawns.  “ _Star._ You can’t seriously be thinking… I mean, someone will see us!”

“In this nest of grounders?  No one’s going to be looking up.”  Starscream’s fingers are busy even has he croons teasingly at Skyfire – dipping into seams, running along the edges of sensor panels.  Skyfire shivers so hard that it rattles Starscream’s wings against him.  “Besides, I don’t think you mind as much as you pretend.  I think you like it when they look.  Skyfire, the pride of the Academy, all shiny and clean…”  His fingertips snag on Skyfire’s windshield, and the shuttle’s vents stutter.  “Moaning and begging, with that dirty little warbuild’s hands all over him… it’s so  _shameful…_ ”

“Star, stop that.”  Skyfire’s voice is stern.  “I’m not ashamed of being seen with you.  It’s just –”

“Mmmm?”  Starscream sucks at the edge of his thumb, the picture of innocence… and then trails the wet digit down Skyfire’s plating.  “Well, you certainly  _act_ like you don’t want to be seen with me.  Why else would you be so afraid of being caught together?”

It’s not as though Skyfire hasn’t been through this before:  the slightest tremor in that rasping voice, the wide optics, the almost pleading tilt of the head.  He knows this game.  He should know how to resist it.

And yet, he transforms anyway, coasting along face-up, so that they’re lying cockpit-to-cockpit in midair.  Starscream smirks down at him.  “ _Good_ bot.”

Skyfire shoots him a glare, but his hands are already moving, skating over Starscream’s hips and along the edges of his wings.  Starscream gives a pleased little huff.  “So,” Skyfire begins, admittedly intrigued by the physics of what they’re about to try, even if he’s also sweeping the skies and rooftops for accidental onlookers at the same time, “how exactly is this going to work?”

“Like this.  Stay steady.”  Starscream sits up, wrapping his legs around Skyfire’s middle; the shuttle starts to dip, but Starscream’s heel thrusters kick on, providing a little extra lift.  “No – I’ll keep us up.  You focus on steering.  If you  _can_ focus, that is,” he adds, watching Skyfire’s head tilt back as Starscream’s fingers start exploring the seams of his cockpit.

Skyfire is almost embarrassed at how quickly he heats up.  Starscream knows exactly where to touch, and the night air streaming over his aching plating and sensitised wings only teases them further.  He tries to reciprocate the touches as best he can, but he’s afraid to move too much in case it upsets their balance, or sends them careening off course into the side of the Applied Mathematics building.  No, there’s not much he can do except lie on his back in midair, kept aloft by someone else’s power, completely at Starscream’s mercy…

Despite the coolness of the air, Skyfire’s fans start whirring even faster.

Not that Starscream is lacking for stimulation, judging by the heat of his panel against Skyfire’s and the almost drugged glow in his optics.  Purring his engine, Starscream lowers his chest carefully so that his cockpit is practically brushing Skyfire’s panel, then slides forward in a long, sinuous curve.  The movement scrapes his cockpit glass over Skyfire’s abdomen in a way that makes the shuttle hiss, and grinds their panels together roughly.  Skyfire can feel his sliding back, but no sooner does the cold air hit his pressurising spike than warm, clever fingers are wrapping around it.  Starscream arches back when he guides Skyfire inside his valve, gasping softly as he’s filled; Skyfire can’t move, can’t do anything but pant and curl his hands around Starscream’s legs, more an anchor than a caress, as that tantalising wet heat swallows him inch by inch – and then their hips clang together and Starscream  _howls._

Skyfire looks around in a panic, sure that someone must have heard them.  His scanners aren’t picking up any energy signatures, though.  And once Starscream starts to move, setting a hard, heedless pace, Skyfire loses all interest in whether they’re about to be caught.  The Dean could be filming them, and he’s not sure he’d care.

“Faster,” Starscream grunts, then digs his fingers into Skyfire’s seams when Skyfire tries awkwardly to thrust with no berth to give him purchase.  “Not that!  Your thrusters!”

Frowning in concentration, Skyfire increases the burn on his thrusters, and instead of gliding, they’re suddenly rocketing through the night sky.  The abrupt cold of the wind makes the heat of Starscream’s valve feel so intense by contrast that it leaves Skyfire dizzy.  Starscream moans wildly, slamming his hips down harder, almost as if he’s urging Skyfire on.  It’s frightening, the headlong rush, frightening and wonderful and  _oh_ –

Skyfire bucks and writhes in overload, which makes their joined bodies shake dangerously, and the violent motion sets Starscream off, too, with a scream that can be heard even above the wind.

In the aftermath, Skyfire slows them until they’re coasting along gently, while Starscream slumps on his chest, vents panting, and murmurs something exhausted and fond against Skyfire’s plating.  It might be, “Oh, you,” or, “Told you,” or something else completely.

Skyfire strokes his helm, and just whispers back, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> "In the motion of the universe,   
> The rotation of planets,   
> The conjuction of the wind,   
> There my sight witnesses,   
> The opposition of stars  
> Rare but wonderfully made."
> 
> \- Gaylord Munemo, "The Ten Stars"


End file.
